The New League
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: What if there was a war between heroes, villains, and normal humans that changed the fate of both the Justice League and Young Justice teams. A war that could prove the end for one of the groups and show a new era that will either bring peace or destruction. Only time will tell if this new group can save this earth or not. Nightwing/OC/Superboy.
1. End of the World part 1

Chapter 1:

End of the World part 1

I slowly opened my eyes, my head reeling from hit I had received from Mammoth. My vision was blurry, and with my perfect vision I just got dizzier. I slowly lifted my self from the ground. My vision was starting to get better, I could see all the expolsions and screams of anger.

"Alexa, wake up! Come on!" I heard someone yell. I turned my head to the side to see someone wearing a black shirt with a red S symbol. Superboy?

"What the hell happened?" I asked rubbing my head, the pain slowly dulling.

"Mammoth punched you hard," Conner said helping me up. "We need to help Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Nightwing, Mammoth, Cheetah, Mr. Freeze and Metallo have them trapped in one of the buildings.

What? Mammoth? Cheetah? Mr. Freeze? Metallo? Why are they attacking and together? My brain was fuzzy, I could barely remember my own name. I do remember Mammoth's punch but still fuzzy. The War!

The War in where all super villains, superheroes, and humans went into an all out war because of the Joker.

I quickly stood up, big mistake. I started to wabble only for Conner to catch me.

"Whoa, you need to slow down. Let yourself heal for atleast a minute." He said holding me steady.

I let myself heal fully for a minute, I could feel myself both physically and mentally recover. I could feel my strength and eye sight return.

"Let's go," I said running towards the building where I could hear the sounds of fighting.

We both crashed through the already broken wall. As I straightened myself I saw Wonder Woman deflecting bullets while also trying to fight off Cheetah. Superman tried to stop Metallo's punches but with exposer to Kryptonite couldn't do much. Batman and Nightwing kept distracting Mr. Freeze from trying to freeze the military, while also dodging their gun fire. Hell was being unleashed.

I looked to my right to see Mammoth beating the living hell out the men.

"Superboy, over there." I motioned to where Mammoth was. I quickly flew over to him, he barely saw me coming. I raised my fist and punched him. My fist made contact with his jaw and I heard a sick crunching sound. I know we aren't supposed to kill anyone, but pounding them to ground was an option.

He regained his footing and came after me. I flew higher so he couldn't reach me. He tried to jump but with one powerful kick to the face, he smashed into the ground.

I heard a roar from somewhere behind me and when I turned I saw Cheetah jumping towards me at incredible speed. It was to late to dodge. I put up my hands to block her claws from digging into my throat. Her weight made me lose my focus on flying, making us fall to the ground fast.

I hit the floor hard and Cheetah used that to her advantage. She got out of my grip and tried to swipe at me. Her cat-like face grinned at me, showing all of her pointy white fangs. I quickly grabbed her clawed hands again before she could actually rip my throat out.

"Let's see how Diana does with out her second sidekick," she said with a toothy grin.

I felt my anger rise, I hated being called a sidekick. I wasn't a sidekick anymore, I haven't been for a long time now.

"I'm not a sidekick, you stupid bitch!" I brought my head up and head butted her. She yelled in pain when my head connect with her. I grunted in pain as well but kept my focus. I easily lifted her off of me and then sent a stream of electricity towards her that sent her flying across the room.

"The name's War Hawk."

**So that was part 1 of my new story. Now for people who follow me know I haven't updated in a long time but I sorry but I've had writers block and I just couldn't continue because I didn't want to write anything stupid so readers would be mad. So I'm starting with a fresh new story and about superheroes. To be honest I recently got into superheroes mainly because I've been watching old childhood shows like Justice League Unlimited and the New Batman Adventures. I also got into Young Justice (my new fav show) and Teen Titans (my fav show when I was like 10 lol). I also got into comics and now go to the comic book store alot. If anyone knows any good comics that I would like (I like anything that has good action and story line) please feel free to message me.**

**Also if anyone of you guys would like to draw War Hawk here is her basic bio:**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Age: 22**

**Now for her suit you can come up with your own design and for those who do read and actually draw her, I'll choose the suit I like the best, no pressure. Part 2 will longer as I'll write it during the weekend.**


	2. End of the World part 2

Chapter 2:

End of the World part 2

**I forgot to mention that her name is Alexa Wright and that she used to be Wonder Woman's sidekick for a while before becoming War Hawk. Also her powers are: supper strength, flight, durability, and control over fire and lightning. If people like this story as it progresses I might make a whole back story that will probably be called War Hawk: Origins and a sequel that will explain this story being called The New League: Origins of the War. I know it's to soon when I'm only writing chapter 2 but I have things planned. Lastly, for War Hawk's temporary costume is Wonder Woman's Motorcycle Leather Jacket suit without a tiara. So enjoy chapter 2.**

A big crash was heard behind me, as I turned I saw a lot of humans on the floor unconscious (at least they were out of danger), out of the cloud of dust I saw Wonder Girl flying in. She had a panicked looked on her face.

"Wonder Girl what's wrong?" Wonder Woman yelled before turning to Cheetah as she stood up again.

"Poison Ivy, Clayface, Solomon Grundy and Killer Croc have Batgirl, Red Robin, Starfire, Hawkwoman and Hawkman cornered at the end of the street!" She yelled turning back looking to where she can see our trapped team mates.

"War Hawk go help them! We can handel ourselves!" Yelled Wonder Woman while dodging one of Cheetah's claws. I followed Wonder Girl out the hole in the wall, but not before I turned to look at Nightwing.

He caught my view and gave me his usual grin. He quickly turned back to face Metallo. I guess Superman, Nightwing and Batman changed partners. Batman threw an exploding Batarang and threw it at Metallo's head.

"Get going Sweetheart, don't want to get you hurt if you keep staring at me like that." Nightwing said. I gave him a small smile that I knew he would interpret as 'be careful please'.

I went out to see Wonder Girl and Batgirl go after Poison Ivy but I could tell they were having trouble because Ivy kept using her little plants to stop them in their tracks. I guess that was where I would come in and it was time to turn up the heat.

I flew over and stopped over head of Ivy, I sent two fire balls at her. She seemed to notice and dodged the attack but that put her in the way of Batgirl. She jumped and kicked her in the face.

I turned to see Hawkwoman and Hawkman swinging their maces at Solomon Grundy but he had these chains attached to his hands and he was swinging them wildly. Hawkwoman and Hawkman where having trouble dodging. I was about to help when I heard Red Robin yell, "War Hawk, look out!"

I turned around to see Killer Croc jump at me, his claws ready to sink into my skin. I flew up higher and dodged him as he missed my body. I flew back down with force as he came into the spot that I was at. My feet connected with his back as we fell into the ground.

Before I could strike again, I felt something hit my back. As I fell to the ground I held out my hands so my face wouldn't connect with the ground. I turned my head to see what hit me when I saw something red come at me. I quickly raised my braclets let them take the impact.

I quickly figured that this was some sort of heat vision but much stronger. I grunted as my braclets seemed to burn under the pressure.

I jumped quickly so the heat vision would hit the ground instead of me. I looked over at my attacker to see none other then the lord of Apokolips, Darkseid. Great, just freaking great. I couldn't stand up to this guy, if the Justice League had trouble standing up to this guy, I was so screwed.

"Well, if it isn't the young, rejected Wonder Girl." He said with a grin. _Did this asshole really just call me a reject? _I knew I had to keep calm because I knew my anger always got in the way and always landed me into big trouble. Dick always said that I needed to work on productive ways to get rid of my anger, but to me productive means kicking ass. Can you blame a girl who was trained by Amazons and who loved the rush of fighting?

Darkseid's eyes glowed red and I knew he was about to hit me with his Omega Beams, I was so screwed.

"It's a shame. You could have come with me when I offered you the chance. You are very powerful and you could have been part of my Guard, but sadly, you joined the Justice League and for that I must end you." A creepy grin appeared on his face while his eyes glowed a brighter red.

He was about to hit me with his a Omega Beams until an exploding wing-ding hit in the face. I felt a smile creep on my face.

"Need some help, Babe?" Nightwing said, doing mutiple backflips before landing infront of me with a cocky smile. His hand extended towards me. I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"I had it under control," I said.

"Yeah, sure seemed like it." He responded.

I was about to say a snarky when I saw Darkseid's eyes glow red and Omega Beams coming towards us. I grabbed Nightwing and pushed him out the way.

We tumbled to the floor as the Omega Beams followed us. I quickly held up my hands and let the braclets take the impact. I was pushed backwards even though they only hit my braclets.

"You thought that would stop me! I am Darkseid, lord of Apokolips!" He yelled advancing towards us. Ugh, does this guy ever give up.

"Let's move before he can fry us with his Omega Beams again." I nodded but I noticed someone standing behind Nightwing, a very large figure. Gorilla Grodd. Why do they keep sending the big guys!

"Nightwing!" I yelled making him look behind him as Grodd's fangs showed. He roared and let his arms come together over his head before he brought them down over us.

We both quickly jumped out of the way only for me to bump into someone. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. The yellow glow coming over my shoulder indicated who it was. Sinestro. I could not catch a break today.

Before I could react, his ring formed a fist that hit me and sent me flying into a wall. He came at me with two yellow swords glowing in his hands.

I was so dead.

**It's the end of this chapter and I know it kinda sucked but this is just the beginning and the war will continue until atleast chapter 4, maybe 5. Also, I want to clear it up right now that War Hawk is with Nightwing right now, but as time goes on that might change. It will depend on fans to see who she ends up with. This is a story for you fans. I'll probably update by Sunday, since I'll start writing on Friday. Lastly, who saw the new Younf Justice episode. I was so happy that DC Nation was back and that my favorite show was back. **

**Well, I'll see all back on Sunday night, besides on Saturday morning its for the new Young Justice episode.**


End file.
